


Achanta, coño.

by noshitcommander



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noshitcommander/pseuds/noshitcommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Qué coño, tiene una nota media que haría llorar de vergüenza al inventor de los sobresalientes, ha salvado el planeta Tierra y se merece la Enterprise.  </i>
</p>
<p>(El primer capítulo sucede entre la destrucción de Nero y el inicio de la misión de la Enterprise y puede funcionar en solitario.)</p>
<p>
  <b>Sin spoilers de ST Into Darkness.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Achanta, coño.

Transcurren cuatro meses entre el ataque de Nero a la Tierra y el inicio de la nueva misión de la Enterprise pero sólo dos semanas antes de que Jim se de cuenta de que capitanear una nave estelar no va a ser siempre así, una salvaje lucha contra un villano del futuro, una desesperada huida por la supervivencia.

Probablemente de vez en cuando lo sea, si tiene que creerse la mitad de los informes confidenciales a los que Pike le ha dado acceso, pero no siempre será así.

Habrá períodos de calma entre una misión y otra, días de asueto generales en planetas con espacios para el recreo, visitas diplomáticas no conflictivas a planetas de la Federación. Largas semanas de paz y turnos tranquilos dentro de la nave donde sus únicas preocupaciones deberán ser llevar al día burocracias varias, mantenerse al tanto de las necesidades de su nave y no perder la forma ni la energía.

-Y esa es la única parte que me preocupa un poco -concluye el capitán Pike, tres semanas después de su propia revelación y a pocos días de convertirse en Almirante-. Nadie duda de tus aptitudes ante las situaciones de crisis pero la misión de la Enterprise será eminentemente pacífica, y seré franco: la única duda que mantiene el almirantazgo, la que le retiene en la toma definitiva de una decisión, es la marcada tendencia hacia, hacia el _caos,_ que muestra tu perfil psicológico.

Jim cambia el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, piensa en que habría sido una idea estupenda tomar asiento cuando se le fue ofrecido, respira hondo.

No tiene muy claro cómo empezar a responder a eso.

-Capitán -Pike le mira con ojos tranquilos, llenos de una confianza que Jim sabe que se ha ganado pero no está seguro de haberse merecido-. Capitán, ¿estamos hablando de un perfil psicólogico actualizado o uno basado en mi situación previa a la Academia?

-Nadie cambia mucho en tan poco tiempo, hijo.

Lo dice sin asomo de crítica, con una amabilidad innata en la mirada. Jim querría poder ofenderse -cree que le daría un toque elegante a su propia defensa- pero no puede cuando el hombre que le ha llevado hasta donde está, el hombre que ha sobrevivido a que un bicho _le comiera parte del cerebro_ y que le convirtió en el primer oficial de su nave llevado por el instinto para la victoria que sabe que comparten, ese hombre le mira frente a frente como a un igual, sin asomo de superioridad.

-Usted me ha traído hasta donde estoy, señor.

-Que es donde creo que debes estar -asiente Pike.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Creen que iniciaré una crisis en mi propia nave para mantenerme entretenido?

Y Pike alza una ceja, lo que no deja de tener gracia porque sus siguientes palabras son:

-No sería la primera vez, por lo que tengo entendido.

Y todo el asunto de alzar cejas lleva semanas recordándole insistentemente a Spock.

Y el problema, aquí como en las tres reuniones con el consejo y las dos conversaciones con Uhura en los dos bares en los que se la ha encontrado, el problema recurrente es siempre Spock.

( _-Alguien aquí está siguiendo a otro alguien y yo no soy ese alguien. El primero, quiero decir. Ese es el que no soy. El segundo sí._

_-Cállate, Kirk._

-Capitán _Kirk._

_-Hazte todas las ilusiones que quieras -le había dicho ella con una sonrisa bastante sincera y un brillo malicioso en los ojos- pero no eres el único nombre en la lista_.)

Jim inspira lentamente antes de responder.

-Eso fue... - _diferente, personal, una petición expresa de su yo del futuro proveniente de lo que ahora siempre será una realidad alternativa_ -, necesario.

-Lo sé.

-Y no me resultó entretenido.

Ahí, Pike tuerce la boca en una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo supongo.

Jim suspira y cede a la tentación de sentarse. Lleva días estudiando sin descanso para sus exámenes finales, excediendo las expectativas en prueba práctica tras prueba práctica y procurando demostrar que _puede_ hacerlo.Que no será un error. Que ha llegado su momento.

Lleva días sin descansar apropiadamente y por eso pierde la paciencia y hace lo que suele hacer cuando pierde la paciencia: ir directo al grano.

-Es Spock, ¿verdad? ¿Spock quiere la capitanía de la Enterprise? Porque puedo entender que la desee y puedo entender que le apoye, señor, puedo entender que _todos_ le apoyen, pero puedo asegurarle que será un error.

Y se hace un silencio que absorbe su frustración y lo convierte en la curiosidad evidente, casi palpable del capitán Pike.

-Un error -repite éste, sin dejar entrever nada en su tono de voz.

-No se lo puedo explicar, señor.

-Ya veo.

_Es que no tiene ni puto sentido, señor._

Jim se levanta, se lleva la mano al cuello sin apenas darse cuenta. Mete dos dedos entre la piel y el uniforme y tira de él un poco, intentando que ceda.

-¿Eso es todo, señor?

Esta vez es Pike el que suspira, el que niega con la cabeza.

-Afirmativo, cadete Kirk.

Jim se pone firme, saluda,

-Gracias por todo, capitán.

y se aleja hacia la puerta.

-Jim -se gira con una mano en el pomo y la otra todavía en el cuello del uniforme-. El comandante Spock no quiere la Enterprise. Planea abandonar la Flota Estelar.

 

 

 

Durante la siguiente semana Jim supera con brillantez sistemática todas las pruebas finales de su último año en la Academia. No sale de juerga, apenas ve a Bones, ingiere cantidades industriales de café y evita a los periodistas que asaltan _continuamente_ a todos los tripulantes activos de la Enterprise durante el ataque del Narada. No se insinúa a Uhura cuando se la encuentra en la biblioteca ( _Nunca hubiera creído que supieras llegar hasta aquí, Kirk_ ) y procura no autocompadecerse pensando cosas como que qué coño, tiene una nota media que haría llorar de vergüenza al inventor de los sobresalientes, ha salvado el planeta Tierra y se merece la Enterprise. Es que se la merece.

Procura no pensar en cosas así mientras espera la decisión del consejo y todos los días, todos, come en la cafetería del edificio de ciencias.

Todos.

Y ni un puto día se cruza con Spock.

Así va a ser difícil convencerle de que no deje la Flota, piensa Jim.

Así va a ser difícil convencerle de que sea su primer oficial.

 

 

 

Es como para pensar que lo mismo no es cosa del destino, lo de que se hagan amigos. Lo mismo en la otra realidad fue pura coincidencia. O tal vez Jim ha cambiado tanto con eso de criarse sin padre, casi sin madre y con un padrasto gillipollas que ya no tiene lo que hay que tener para ganarse el afecto de Spock.

Lo piensa en la cama medio dormido, medio despierto, a las cuatro de la mañana, insomne pero agotado porque su cerebro rara vez descansa y le está tocando los huevos lo de no encontrarle "por casualidad" y lo de no decidirse a preguntarle a nadie dónde cojones se mete.

 

 

 

(La respuesta, si preguntara y Uhura le respondiera, sería "en Washington, Kirk, pero no es asunto tuyo". 

Reunido con su padre y el resto de los peces gordos vulcanos. Buscando un planeta adecuado para asentar a todo lo que queda de su civilización. Decidiendo el devenir de su especie.)

 

 

 

-Jim.

Al final sucede de la forma más inesperada posible, lo de su encuentro post-crisis apocalíptica. Jim está en proceso de arrastrarse hacia su habitación tras dejarse convencer por Scotty de que no es una mala idea dedicar la noche a una partidita de póker y whisky ahora que ya no le quedan exámenes ni pruebas que superar. Y tal vez Scotty tuviera razón cualquier otra noche. Cualquier otra que no fuera la anterior a la reunión que ha convocado el alto mando para condecorar a los _héroes_ de la crisis de Nero y -Jim está segurísimo de ello- oficializar por fin la nueva tripulación de la Enterprise.

Así que sí, está borracho y no, no se ha metido en ninguna pelea porque a) aunque le guste disimularlo Jim es demasiado listo para follarse así su expediente (por mucho que haga meses que no se folla nada más) y b) no había cerca ninguna chica guapa por la que pelearse.

Vamos, que no había ninguna chica, porque Jim es muchas cosas pero exquisito no es una de ellas.

-Spock.

Se le escapa más sorpresa de la que le habría gustado, más aliento a whiskey y más emoción en los ojos de lo que le gustaría.

-Cadete Kirk -se corrige Spock esta vez, y Jim está borracho pero siente en el estómago una emoción rara, así como caliente, al darse cuenta de que antes de pensar en cómo debía llamarle, Spock ha pensado en él como Jim.

-Ey, cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?

-Ciertamente.

Se miran un momento sin hablar, en medio del pasillo. Jim no lo aguanta mucho tiempo. Ni eso ni su propia falta de equilibrio. Se acerca a una pared y se apoya. Le sonríe.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? -señala el edificio entero, la residencia de estudiantes de último año en la que no le correspondería estar si no fuera un cagaprisas.

(Al menos eso es lo que dice Bones.)

-Una visita.

Uhura, claro. Jim se aclara la garganta sin saber muy bien por qué. No es como si fuera incómodo o algo, que Spock vaya a visitar a su novia y salga de su habitación a altas horas de la noche. Jim también lo haría si Uhura le dejara, vaya.

-Ya me iba -dice Spock, pero no se mueve. Jim no está bloqueando el paso ni mucho menos pero tiene la clara sensación de que el pasillo es demasiado estrecho para los gustos de Spock en materia de espacio personal. Lo sabe y no tiene muy claro cómo porque en realidad no le conoce en lo más mínimo, pero lo sabe.

Y no sería Jim (no sería un Jim borracho) si no aprovechara la ventaja estratégica para preguntarle lo que lleva picándole en el estómago durante días.

-¿Qué es todo eso de que dejas la Flota?

Spock no se yergue más, más que nada porque es imposible erguirse más. Pero eso no evita que Jim sienta que lo ha hecho, que se ha cubierto de una capa más de, de -busca una palabra pero no cuenta con mucho cerebro activo, en esos momentos- _defensividad_.

Está casi seguro de que es la palabra adecuada. 

(Se equivoca.)

-Esa información no es oficial ni de dominio público.

Jim se encoge de hombros, más o menos.

-Me lo ha dicho Pike.

-Ya veo.

Se miran en silencio otra vez; unos instantes que probablemente no sean más de tres segundos pero es que en general tampoco es que haya muchos silencios entre la gente, al menos no tan así. Intensos, concentrados.

-Si me disculpas, ya me iba.

Y esta vez Spock sí se pone en movimiento. Y Jim también, alejándose de la pared apresuradamente y, sí, demasiado apresuradamente porque pierde el equilibrio de inmediato. Spock está allí, cerca, pasando a su lado en dirección a la salida y los reflejos son los reflejos: le sujeta por el brazo y le devuelve el equilibrio antes de soltarle inmediatamente.

Espacio personal y todo eso, piensa Jim.

Y la sensación electrizante de percibir con claridad el calor de cada uno de esos dedos atravesándole el brazo.

-Ey -dice Jim, y le sonríe borracho, la voz un poco más baja porque están más cerca, con una mala imitación de su encanto habitual-. Gracias.

-Tu agradecimiento no es necesario.

-¿Entonces no me vas a responder? ¿Spock? -Jim se interpone en su camino deliberadamente, intentando que su sonrisa sea lo más abierta posible, lo más amigable.

-Eso tampoco lo veo necesario.

Y Spock le rodea y Jim se gira hacia él y Spock, de espaldas y alejándose, le dice

-Buenas noches.

y no se le puede culpar a Jim de liarla un poco porque en realidad la culpa la ha tenido Scotty.

-¿Crees que en Nuevo Vulcan vas a ser más feliz que en la Flota Estelar?

Spock se queda inmóvil, a cinco metros, sin volverse.

-Es allí a donde vas, ¿verdad? -insiste, tirando del hilo suelto que ha encontrado en la espesa capa de neutro desinterés que parece rodear a Spock- ¿A Nuevo Vulcan? No digo que no sea lógico lo de ir pero tu lugar no está allí, Spock. Te aseguro que no.

Spock se yergue un poco más (se va a romper de un momento a otro, piensa Jim) y se gira lentamente hacia él.

-Te aseguro que no -repite.

-Me lo aseguras.

Lo dice con tono inexpresivo y el mismo gesto neutro que parece ser la norma en él. Aún así Jim está seguro de que está un poco sorprendido. Como mínimo.

Se aclara la garganta otra vez. Puede que no esté siendo su mejor discurso pero no le está golpeando ni tratando de asfixiar hasta la muerte así que tampoco debe ser el peor.

Asiente.

-He estado intentando decírtelo durante días -añade sin darse cuenta, porque con el cerebro tan inundado de licor es difícil no ser sincero.

Spock alza una ceja perfectamente delineada.

-Estás borracho, cadete.

-Sí, bueno -Jim mueve una mano en el aire, desdeñando esa información-. La cuestión es que tu lugar está en la Enterprise conmigo, Spock. Tú mismo lo sabes.

La misma ceja se alza un poco más. Casi roza el absurdo flequillo que Jim de verdad, de verdad quisiera poder entender.

-¿Cómo es posible que _sepa_ que mi lugar está en la Enterprise -no repite el resto de la frase- sin ser consciente de ello?

-Bueno, es que todavía no lo sabes, pero ya lo sabrás.

-Entiendo.

A Jim se le escapa la risa. Una risita estúpida que Bones no le dejaría olvidar nunca si estuviera allí para oirla. Pero Bones está dormido en el suelo del apartamento de Scott, con la boca abierta y un hilo de baba a punto de llegar al suelo. Hay fotos que lo atestiguan.

-Pensaba que los vulcanos no podían mentir.

-He utilizado el verbo "entender" no desde su definición real sino como lo que me han dado a entender es una expresión humana común, en un intento obviamente infructuoso de animarte a seguir compartiendo tu sorprendente, si bien carente de toda lógica, argumentación.

Muy bien, guau _._

-Guau. ¿Puedes repetir eso?

Y no es un suspiro pero Spock inspira aire lenta, casi imperceptiblemente y Jim decide que cuenta como un suspiro, en lo que viene siendo Spock.

-Descansa, cadete. Resultaría conveniente que mañana te halles en uso de todas tus facultades en el momento de acudir a la sala de conferencias.

Esta vez se gira y Jim no le detiene, no sabe muy por qué. Tal vez porque la forma en la que le dice esas últimas frases le resulta agradable, como si más que reprenderle Spock estuviera -y Jim sabe que suena ridículo pero- cuidando de él.

-Pero no te vayas a Nuevo Vulcan, ¿eh?

La puerta del pasillo se cierra tras Spock y Jim, a solas con sus pensamientos espesos e informes se nota agotado y adormilado y con una incipiente resaca presionándole contra las sienes pero también se siente seguro, contento.

Spock no se va a ir a ninguna parte. Jim lo sabe porque Spock no le ha llevado la contraria y porque su sitio está en la Enterprise.

Con Jim.

_Me lo has dicho tú así que achanta, coño._

 

 

  

Todo el mundo aplaude. Es- Jim no sabe muy bien cómo explicarlo pero bueno, es infrecuente. La gente no suele aplaudirle por hacer las cosas bien. No suelen considerar que haga las cosas bien. Actúa por instinto como si fueran suyos todos los aplausos del mundo pero en eso como en muchas cosas su instinto araña, golpea, engaña, corre, salta y usa todo tipo de trucos para salvarle el pellejo, para que siempre se salga con la suya. Así que Jim alza la mano, sonríe y juega a ser el amo del universo.

Porque bueno, un poco sí que lo es.

Como mínimo tiene derecho a una parte de lo que ha salvado.

_Aunque no he sido sólo yo._

Le busca entre la multitud casi por costumbre, porque es otra cosa que hace su instinto últimamente, buscar a Spock. Le encuentra de pie entre el resto de oficiales, sin aplaudir, mirándole fijamente.

Jim sigue queriendo pensar que Spock va a acudir a la Enterprise pero no lo sabe, en realidad, y a Jim se le acaban los días en el planeta.

Después busca al resto de su tripulación. De la que espera que acceda a ser su tripulación. Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekoj. Hasta Cupcake. Piensa quedarse incluso con Cupcake.

_Esto va a funcionar. Va a funcionar de verdad._

Tiene un poco de miedo, para qué nos vamos a engañar. 

Le tranquiliza la sonrisa de Pike. El “estoy relevado” que suena a “estoy aliviado, orgulloso y con ganas de unas vacaciones, hijo”.

Las siguientes palabras ni siquiera las puede explicar. Lo que le hacen. Es la primera vez que alguien le dice eso (ni siquiera su madre le ha dicho nunca eso) y es-

Es lo que necesitaba oír. 

Es lo que necesitaba oír antes de salir ahí afuera a enfrentarse a lo desconocido y no volver en cinco años a la Tierra.

 

 

  

_-Permiso para abordar, Capitán._

_-Permiso concedido._

_-Como aún tiene que elegir a su primer oficial me gustaría presentar mi candidatura. Si lo desea puedo brindarle referencias._

_-Será para mí un honor, Comandante._

Jim se fuerza a dejar colgando las manos a sus costados. Flexiona los dedos. Se gira hacia Sulu y sigue adelante con el cerebro en automático y el corazón desbocado de éxito, de nervios, de paz.

Éxito porque ha ganado. Porque no tiene claro si le ha convencido él o qué pero Spock no se va a ninguna parte y a Jim le encanta, le chifla ganar.

Paz porque es así, es así como tiene que ser y no sólo porque lo diga Spock. El otro Spock. También porque su instinto se lo repite constantemente (que no se vaya sin él, que será mejor con él que sin él.)

Nervios no sabe muy bien por qué. Por cómo su reluciente primer oficial no sonreía pero casi mientras se acercaba a él.

Porque se van a comer el universo.

Él, James Kirk. 

Con Spock. 

Con los demás.

Eso es lo que van a hacer.

 


	2. No hay más que verle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scotty dice algo importante sin darse cuenta, Bones hace exactamente lo mismo y nadie duerme lo suficiente.
> 
> (De nuevo, **ningún spoiler de ST Into Darkness.** De hecho, a partir de este capítulo cabe suponer que me estaré desviando del canon de Into Darkness, porque aún no la han estrenado en España :( )

Transcurren las dos primeras semanas desde el despegue de la Enterprise y sólo hay dos encuentros entre ellos: las reuniones de oficiales. Seguimientos de proyectos científicos, programación de agenda según las necesidades de la tripulación, planificación e informes de las primeras misiones asignadas a la nave. Los dos planetas visitados hasta el momento han sido tan pacíficos, tan accesibles que no hay mucho que decir al respecto pero sí un montón de información sobre fauna y flora que analizar por el equipo científico, que actúa (todos menos Spock) como si fuera navidad.

(Jim lo ha dicho en voz alta y una de las acólitas de Spock le ha mirado _mal_.

_-Eres un quejica._

_-Bones, te juro que en esa mirada había insubordinación._ )

Spock se autoasigna el turno beta desde el primer día, Jim se encarga del turno alfa y un breve saludo de cabeza es toda la atención que su primer oficial le dedica antes de sentarse en el puesto central que Jim acaba de dejar vacío. Y no será Jim el que lo admita en voz alta (ni en voz baja; ni mentalmente siquiera) pero vale, bueno, puede que le decepcione un poco la falta de contacto, la falta de chispa, la falta de _química_ con la persona que –qué coño, ¡él mismo se lo ha asegurado!- debería estar convirtiéndose en su jodido mejor amigo.

A Scott le da un poco igual de qué turno encargarse siempre y cuando tenga los otros dos libres para dormir, beber y cacharrear con su _novia, Jim, trátala mejor a partir de ahora_ así que cuando termina el turno beta, el segundo día de la tercera semana, y Jim entra en el puesto de control es él el que se levanta de su silla como un resorte y le dirige una sonrisa encantada de verle y unos ojos muy muertos de sueño.

-Capitán en el puesto de mando –dice en voz alta alguien (probablemente alguien cuyo nombre Jim debería aprenderse).

-Ey –saluda Scotty.

-Ey.

Y por norma no dirían mucho más porque nadie tiene muchas ganas de conversación cuando estás soñando con pillar la cama o acabas de tener que abandonarla, pero Scotty se inclina levemente hacia él, cuando pasa a su lado, y habla en voz baja y con ese acento aterrador es casi imposible entenderle pero Jim juraría, juraría que ha dicho lo que cree que ha dicho.

-Creo que Spock está deprimido.

Y en fin, es Scotty, así que después de soltar esa perla se va tan tranquilo, seguido por el resto del turno gamma.

 

  
  


Y en honor a la verdad Jim intenta ignorar esa información probablemente muy absurda durante todo su turno. Se sienta en su sillón, se levanta, pasea de un puesto a otro y charla con todo el mundo, intentando conocerles un poquito más. Charla sobre todo con el segundo oficial de comunicaciones, durante horas, primero en estándar sobre los informes recibidos de la próxima misión y después en un intento torpe de francés, sobre nada en particular. Jim se contiene muy profesionalmente de cotillear con él sobre su superior inmediata y en ningún momento deja entrever que lo único que se le pasa por la cabeza es, bueno, Spock.

Probablemente porque ni siquiera es del todo consciente de ello hasta que acaba su turno y se cruza con él en el puente.

-Capitán -saluda Spock sin ralentizar el paso, su tono un perfecto montón de inexpresividad.

-Comandante -responde Jim, un poco receloso. Y si se queda unos segundos más allí de pie, viendo a su primer oficial alejarse en dirección al centro de la estancia, nadie parece notarlo.

Sale del puente y camina sin dejar de darle vueltas.

Spock no parece deprimido. No parece en absoluto deprimido. Parece tranquilo, seco, eficiente. Sobre todo eficiente. Y sobre todo seco.

_Pero Spock nunca parece nada._

¿Por qué iba a estar deprimido? La depresión es una emoción carente de lógica, completamente improductiva. Incluso si la sintiera estaría reprimida bajo capas y capas de racionalizaciones.

_Han exterminado a la mayor parte de su raza._

No tiene mucha experiencia pero puestos a pensar en ello puede que unos pocos meses no sean suficientes para superar la destrucción de tu planeta.

_Ni la de tu madre._

Jim se siente un poco preocupado de repente.

_¿Cómo iba a notar si está deprimido cuando apenas le veo?_

Y un poco gilipollas también.

  
  
  


Cuando deja de andar se da cuenta de a donde ha estado caminando. Y una vez allí no tendría mucho sentido no picar a la puerta.

O abrirla sobreescribiendo el código de acceso cuando nadie acude a ella.

-Ey, Bones, despierta.

-Dime por favor que es una emergencia.

Jim se acerca al área de la cama e intenta decirlo de la forma más profesional posible.

-Scotty dice que Spock está deprimido.

Cuando la respuesta tarda en llegar se acerca más y se sienta en la cama, le zarandea el hombro con suavidad.

-¿Bones?

-Mierda, ¿de verdad no estoy soñando?

Jim apoya una pierna flexionada en el colchón y alza las manos en son de paz.

-A ver -procura utilizar un tono apaciguador-, es mi primer oficial y tú eres su médico. Este es un tema importante.

-¿Que Spock esté de mal humor es importante _a las tres de la mañana?_

-Son las ocho de mi tarde, si te sirve de consuelo. Y he dicho deprimido, no de mal humor.

-Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

-Tienes que hablar con él y averiguar qué le pasa.

-¡¿Con Spock?!

-¡¡Eres su médico!!

Bones le da una patada para que se levante.

-Apenas me saluda -dice mientras se levanta también-. Pregúntale tú.

-¡Yo no soy su médico!

-Eres su capitán -le empuja en dirección a la entrada-, y además está todo ese rollo entre vosotros.

Jim siente una cosa rarísima en el estómago, una especie de salto estomacal sin paracaídas.

-¿Rollo? ¿Qué rollo?

-Pregúntale de frente y supera la edad del pavo, Jim.

-¡¿Sobre el rollo?!

-Cristo bendito.

Bones abre la puerta de su habitación y le señala el pasillo con la barbilla. Jim quiere insistir más pero le da un poco de miedo la mirada furibunda de Bones. Y preguntar también.

-¿Sueñas a menudo que me meto en tu cama, Bones?

-Fuera. De. Aquí.

  
  
  


Jim debería hacer algo. Hablar con Uhura, tal vez. Sí, decirle a Uhura que cuide un poco de su novio, que Jim necesita tenerle en condiciones óptimas. Y lo haría si no fuera porque ella también debe estar durmiendo y porque sus patadas son bastante más fuertes que las de Bones. Y mejor dirigidas.

  
  
  


La siguiente caminata inconsciente le lleva de vuelta al puente de mando. Se da cuenta unos centímetros demasiado tarde, justo después de activar el sensor de las puertas automáticas.

-Capitán.

-Comandante.

Toda la tripulación del turno beta le observa desde sus puestos de control. Todos tensos, en guardia, preparados para enfrentarse a la primera crisis del viaje.

Jim evita deliberadamente carraspear.

Spock aguarda un instante antes de hacer la pregunta obvia:

-¿Hay algún problema, Capitán?

-No, no.

Se hace el silencio.

Spock, lentamente, alza una ceja.

-Bien -dice Jim. Le sale un poco atropellado-, aquí os dejo.

-De acuerdo.

Jim asiente. Se da la vuelta. Juraría que el sensor de las puertas tarda un par de años más en activarse desde dentro que desde fuera. Sale.

Visto lo visto hasta despertar a Uhura habría sido mejor idea.

O irse a dormir él también.

O tomar un café y seguir dándole vueltas inútilmente al mismo tema.

  
  
  


Lo bueno de Scotty es que siempre, siempre puedes contar con él. Porque siempre sabes donde encontrarle ( _una horita controlándole los bajos fondos a mi chica antes de dormir, capitán_ ) y así no tiene escapatoria posible.

Otra cosa buena que tiene Scotty es que no es Uhura. En términos generales eso es un punto en contra de cualquiera pero algo dentro de Jim le mantiene lejos de su puerta, insistiendo en que en este caso en particular es un punto muy a favor.

(Instinto de supervivencia.)

Jim se le acerca por detrás y le da un par de golpes en el casco para llamar su atención. Scotty se lo quita con rapidez.

-Ey, capitán, ¿sabes cómo retumban esos golpes dentro de un casco? ¿No?

-¿Y por qué demonios crees tú que Spock está deprimido, a todo esto?

Scotty pone los ojos en blanco, se levanta sacudiéndose los pantalones.

-No hay más que verle.

-Ah, ¿con que eso es humor escocés? Ahora entiendo los comentarios.

-No interactúa con nadie fuera de lo estrictamente necesario. No sonríe. Apenas come y dicen los rumores que casi no duerme.

-Esto va a resultarte un poco chocante al principio pero luego te acostumbrarás: Spock es medio vulcano. Los vulcanos no tienden a ser muy expresivos que digamos, y tampoco duermen tanto como nosotros.

-Disculpa, capitán. No quiero perderme nada. ¿Eso ha sido sarcasmo americano?

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-A la cama.

-¿Ya has terminado de meterle mano a mi nave?

Scott se gira hacia él.

-A _nuestra_ nave, capitán -y se nota que le cuesta mostrarse tan generoso.

Retoma el camino al turboascensor. Jim le sigue.

-¿Así que tu comentario sobre Spock se basa en que no ha contado muchos chistes últimamente?

Está un poco decepcionado, lo que le hace sentir un poco hijo de mala madre.

-Tampoco ayudará lo de Uhura, imagino.

La puerta del turboascensor se cierra abruptamente y Scotty ha vuelto a desaparecer con una frase críptica. Jim, a diez centímetros de una puerta cerrada, apenas puede creérselo.

Está seguro de que alguien, no sabe muy bien quién pero alguien, en alguna parte de esa nave, tiene que tenerle cierto respeto. Porque es el capitán. Y eso.

Camina hasta el siguiente turboascensor y entonces sí, ahí sí. Justo entonces es cuando suena la alarma: un sonido grave, insistente, que se repite una,

dos,

tres veces.

Que aguarda un instante antes de volver a repetirse una,

dos,

tres veces.

_Capitán al puente de mando. Capitán al puente de mando._

Ahí es cuando comienza la primera crisis del viaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo confieso: es muy improbable que las 3 de la mañana de Bones puedan ser las 8 de la tarde de Jim y seguro que iré al infierno por no casar bien los tres turnos, pero es que se me ha quedado esta cara cuando he intentado calcularlo: http://media.tumblr.com/a64fd34b32c78376e7b32d00294a296a/tumblr_inline_mitav7wd6K1qz4rgp.gif
> 
> Además de eso, tengo la sensación de que este capítulo pierde el ritmo en un par de ocasiones, pero no acabo de encontrar el momento exacto que debe ser cambiado y necesito pasar página. No descarto ir abrillantándolo más adelante, de todos modos :) ¡Opiniones y piruletas más que bienvenidos! :)


	3. No sirve de nada que me llames capitán si luego no me obedeces.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo entonces es cuando suena la alarma: un sonido grave, insistente, que se repite una,  
> dos,  
> tres veces.   
> Que aguarda un instante antes de volver a repetirse una,   
> dos,   
> tres veces.  
> Capitán al puente de mando. Capitán al puente de mando.  
> Ahí es cuando comienza la primera crisis del viaje.

-Capitán en el puente de mando -informa Sulu nada más verle aparecer.

Spock se dirige hacia él de inmediato. Jim baja las escaleras. Se encuentran a medio camino.

-¿Qué demonios? -pregunta Jim.

-El teniente Withers ha interceptado un mensaje de auxilio de la USS Surprise.

-¿Contenido del mensaje?

-Estoy en ello, capitán -interviene Withers.

-¿Coordenadas? -dirige la pregunta a Sulu.

-Desconocidas, capitán. Chekov en camino.

Se gira hacia Spock.

-¿Qué sabemos de la Surprise?

-Misión diplomática de dos años que finalizaron hace dos meses y cuatro días. Tripulación formada por treinta y cinco humanos, tres de ellos políticos ajenos a la flota estelar. Su último contacto oficial con la flota se dio hace cuatro meses y doce días, antes de una visita a un planeta no federado recién descubierto.

Cuatro meses sin dar señales de vida.

-Diez a una a que se les estropeó el motor warp y somos la primera nave que se acerca lo suficiente para recibir su mensaje.

Spock inclina la cabeza.

-¿Capitán?

-Una apuesta, Spock.

-¿Sobre la situación de peligro de una nave estelar?

Jim se prohíbe ruborizarse.

-Es sólo una forma de hablar.

-Entiendo, capitán. En ese caso estoy diez a una de acuerdo.

También se prohíbe reír, pero la sonrisa que se le forma en el pecho y le sube hasta la boca no la puede evitar nadie.

-Withers, ¿ese mensaje?

Withers niega con la cabeza.

-No es un idioma humano ni de ninguna otra especie de la Federación, capitán.

-Que alguien despierte a la teniente Uhura.

  
  
  


-¿Qué demonios? -repite Jim.

Uhura se encoge de hombros.

-Es todo lo que puedo deducir.

Jim se acaricia la mandíbula.

-¿Estamos recibiendo un mensaje de auxilio cifrado en una mala imitación de romulano antiguo?

-No diría cifrado, para ser exactos. Diría que es un idioma inventado parcialmente. “Desarrollado a partir del romulano antiguo” sería la definición exacta.

-Withers dijo que no provenía de ningún idioma de la Federación.

-Withers es un buen oficial de comunicaciones, capitán -responde Uhura a la defensiva. El “pero no soy yo” no lo dice en voz alta.

-Spock, ¿algún otro mensaje interceptado?

-Negativo.

-¡¡Da!!

Todo el puente de mando se gira hacia el control de navegación. Jim observa a Spock alzar una ceja por el rabillo del ojo.

-Coordenadas localizadas, capitán -aclara Chekov.

-Bien hecho. Señor Sulu, llévanos al Surprise.

Jim se vuelve hacia Spock en el mismo momento en que Spock se vuelve hacia él. Cruzan la mirada durante apenas unos segundos antes de ponerse en movimiento. Spock, hacia su puesto de control. Jim, hacia el sillón del capitán.

Siente vértigo en el estómago y el corazón dándole patadas en el pecho y piensa que se debe a la Surprise y a su mensaje, la primera cosa entretenida que le sucede en los últimos meses.

Y en parte acierta.

  
  
  


-USS Enterprise a USS Surprise. Hemos recibido su mensaje de socorro. Indiquen situación. Repito, USS Enterprise a USS Surprise. Indiquen situación.

El puente de mando está un poco abarrotado, entre los tripulantes del turno beta y los añadidos que han sido llamados. Todos observan la USS Surprise a través del panel central, flotando con los motores apagados en mitad del espacio.

-USS Enterprise a USS Surprise. Hemos-

Jim alza una mano para interrumpir a Uhura.

-No habrá respuesta.

Spock habla sin dejar de observar la pantalla de su puesto.

-Capitán.

-¿Sí?

-El escáner revela un cuerpo vivo de sangre caliente.

Se hace un silencio espeso, sólo interrumpido por los pitidos habituales de los controles.

-¿Y el resto de la tripulación?

-Existe la posibilidad de que un número indeterminado de seres vivos de sangre fría hayan sido pasados por alto.

Pero todos sabemos que la mayoría de la flota está compuesta por humanoides, piensa Jim.

Se levanta.

-Sulu, Uhura, conmigo. Comandante, el control es tuyo.

  
  
  


Se miran con fijeza a menos de un metro de distancia, con cierta agresividad de baja frecuencia flotando entre ellos.

Jim está intentando ser razonable, dentro de lo razonable que está dispuesto a llegar a ser.

-Mira, Spock, mi nave necesita alguien que la maneje mientras yo no estoy y ambos sabemos quién es el más indicado para ello.

-La nave necesita un capitán que se haga responsable de ella, por lo que la opción de que dicho capitán forme parte del equipo de rescate en una operación de riesgo desconocido resulta tan ilógica como innecesaria. Como primer oficial resulto un ochenta y tres coma dos por ciento más capacitado para liderar la operación.

-Una pena, porque lo haré yo.

-Yo constituyo una opción mucho más-

-Lo haré yo.

-No-

-Sí.

-Capitán.

-Por el amor de dios, esto es ridículo.

-Lo es -confirma Uhura, subiendo al transportador.

Spock aparta los ojos de Jim para observar a Uhura, Sulu, Scott y un guardia que Jim no conoce subir al transportador. Jim no aparta los ojos de Spock.

Su parte más profesional agradece que le haya seguido fuera del puente antes de empezar a desafiar sus órdenes. La parte menos profesional se pregunta por qué Jim tiene tantas estúpidas ganas de hacerse amigo de Spock cuando en ese momento se tiene que contener de darle una patada.

Otra parte más pequeña, la que va por completo a su ritmo, parece extrañamente contenta con todo esto.

Hacerte amigo de Spock. Es que suena vergonzoso, eso para empezar.

-¿Quién tiene el puente?

-La teniente Whitman.

La segunda oficial del turno beta y una de los oficiales más responsables, competentes y aburridos que Jim ha conocido nunca.

El problema es que no puede negar que la idea de volver a lanzarse a la aventura con él le resulta más atractiva que la idea de la aventura en sí. Y después de meses de estudiar, pasar tests y escribir informes, la idea tiene un atractivo considerable.

Que es el motivo porque él va a subir a esa nave sí o sí.

-Ven si quieres pero yo también voy a ir.

La respuesta de Spock se hace esperar un par de segundos y llega cargada de la más inexpresiva desaprobación.

-De acuerdo, capitán.

Jim pone los ojos en blanco y abre la boca para decir algo pero todos le observan ya desde sus puestos en el transportador.

Coge aire, mira al frente y da orden que les desintegra a nivel molecular para reintegrarles al instante en mitad de una nave fantasma.

  
  
  


(Ninguna de esas partes que conviven en su cerebro se han acercado siquiera a la idea de amenazar a Spock con una corte marcial, una visita a la celda o una triste amonestación. Es posible que esa sea una de las cosas que han cambiado de un universo a otro o puede que le suceda a todos los James Tiberius Kirk de todas las realidades posibles en todos los universos imaginables:

No poder ver a Spock como algo menos que su igual.

Querer con cierta intensidad latente tenerle cerca.

O que les suceda Spock, en general.)

  
  
  


En un momento dado están en la Enterprise, el nerviosismo y la excitación palpables en el ambiente y el capitán y el primer oficial situados uno al lado del otro en los dos primeros transportadores, rezumando tensión por cada poro mientras sujetan con fuerza sus fáser.

Al instante siguiente están en los transportadores de la Surprise, rodeados de una pesada capa de oscuridad y silencio.

Spock alza el tricodificador a la vez que Uhura se aleja palpando la pared, Jim da por hecho que hacia el ordenador de la cabina.

El resto alzan los fáser y se quedan inmóviles, esperando órdenes.

Jim se aleja de ellos a ciegas, tanteando el suelo con la punta del pie.

-Comunicaciones no responde -dice Uhura desde algún punto a su izquierda.

-Niveles de oxígeno estables -el rostro de Spock, iluminado por el tricodificador, es el único punto de referencia con el que cuenta Jim. Se dirige hacia él.

-¿Por qué no hay luces de emergencia?

A su espalda, la respuesta de Scotty desborda preocupación e interés a partes iguales.

-Ni la más mínima idea, capitán.

-No puedo creer que los fáser no lleven linterna -susurra Sulu a su espalda.

En la oscuridad todos los sonidos se amplifican y el renqueante jadear de los motores, imperceptible por lo general, adquiere una nueva dimensión. Suena débil, ahogado, como si la nave apurara sus últimas fuerzas antes de capitular.

Spock teclea algo en el tricodificador y le da la vuelta al tiempo que su pantalla comienza a brillar con más fuerza, creando un halo de luz frente a Spock.

Y en el borde más alejado de ese halo de luz, a tres escasos metros de su primer oficial, Jim y él son los únicos que ven los pequeños pies descalzos que desaparecen de inmediato en la oscuridad. El sonido que hacen al alejarse con rapidez es lo que alerta al resto del equipo.

-¿Qué coño -Scotty.

-He oído -Sulu.

-¡Se aleja muy rápido! -Uhura.

-En dirección a la cubierta tres -Spock, vagamente iluminado por el tricodificador, aún dirigido hacia el frente.

Jim mira a su alrededor mientras configura el fáser en daño 1.

-Tú -señala al guardia.

-Anderson, señor.

-Y tú -señala a Sulu-. Encontrad el puente de mando y el diario del capitán -gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la oscuridad-. Uhura, Scott:, averiguad qué le pasa a esta nave.

-¡Pero capi-

Se lanza a correr a la vez que Spock.

  
  
  


-Hacia la derecha -susurra Spock.

Caminan despacio, atentos a los sonidos que les rodean, procurando no pasar nada por alto.

-Ey, ¡somos amigos! -dice Jim-, ¡no hay de qué tener miedo!

-Izquierda -vuelve a susurrar Spock.

-¡Venga, deja de esconderte! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!

-Derecha.

Jim traga saliva y se adapta al camino que Spock va diseñando hasta que éste deja de caminar.

-¿Ya no puedes oirle? -le pregunta.

-Negativo.

Guardan silencio unos segundos. Acostumbrados a la oscuridad, los ojos de Jim recorren los rasgos vagamente visibles de Spock. Observa cómo cierra los ojos para concentrarse más en los sonidos. Escucha su suavísima respiración, regular y casi imperceptible.

-Apágalo -murmura con voz ronca. Se aclara la garganta antes de continuar-. Con esa luz no podremos acercarnos a él. O a ella.

Spock le da la vuelta al tricodificador y durante un instante todo lo que puede verse en la oscuridad es su rostro, antes de ser envueltos de nuevo por una negrura impenetrable.

-O a ello -añade Spock en la oscuridad.

Jim asiente en silencio. Se mueven con tanto cuidado que el tiempo parece ralentizarse. Poco a poco vuelve a percibir las paredes del pasillo que le rodea, la forma de Spock a su derecha.

-A catorce coma cinco metros, dentro del camarote -susurra Spock de repente.

Jim apunta el fáser al frente.

-Yo entro, tú me cubres desde aquí. Si es un niño se sentirá menos intimidado que si entramos los dos.

-Capitán -comienza Spock.

Jim contiene las ganas de suspirar.

-Comandante.

-Mi agudeza auditiva triplica, como ya se ha constatado, la de un humano medio.

-Eso es muy halagador. ¿Tienes configurado el fáser para aturdimiento?

-Obviamente -Spock no suena indignado pero Jim tiene la clara sensación de que lo haría si no estuviera susurrando-. Mi agudeza visual es también cuatro punto tres veces superior a la de un humano medio.

-Estupendo, entonces no corro peligro de que me pegues un tiro por accidente.

-Capitán...

-No sirve de nada que me llames capitán si luego no me obedeces.

Está bastante seguro de que, gracias a todo lo que es bueno y sagrado en el universo conocido, no le está subiendo toda la sangre a la cara pero por si acaso agradece también la falta de luz.

Spock parece haberse quedado sin palabras. Jim decide que cuenta como un tanto a su favor.

-No ha sido mi intención faltarte al respeto.

-Ya, bueno -le quita importancia con un movimiento de la mano-. Yo entro -repite-, tú no.

-De acuerdo -responde Spock después de un momento.

Todo sucede muy rápido.

Durante unos pocos minutos parece de verdad un niño de cejas disparadas y orejas puntiagudas. Farfulla algo que suena romulano. Le observa, desnudo y encogido, desde el lugar más alejado de la habitación, la espalda contra la cama.

-Ey, hola. ¿Puedes entenderme?

El niño alza la cabeza, le observa con miedo evidente. Jim da un paso hacia él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño no contesta, se muerde el labio. Jim da otro paso y se agacha para estar a su nivel.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

Aún sin hablar, el niño se levanta con lentitud y se acerca a él.

-Ey -sonríe Jim-. Yo soy Jim, ¿y tú?

El niño extiende una mano hacia él y Jim la coge de inmediato.

Y de inmediato pierde todo el aire de los pulmones, toda capacidad para moverse. Cae sobre su hombro izquierdo sin poder parar el golpe, el fáser golpeando el suelo con fuerza. El niño se cierne sobre él, los ojos centrados en el punto donde se juntan sus manos, de repente mucho más grandes de lo que deberían ser en un niño de cualquier especie humanoide. Pasan unos segundos y se le oscurece la visión y se pregunta dónde está Spock y por qué no ha oído el golpe y entonces el niño se estremece bajo el impacto de un disparo. Su rostro parece temblar un momento, convertirse en otra cosa por completo diferente, antes de volver a enfocar la visión en la mano de Jim.

Spock coge al niño por el brazo y rompe el contacto arrancándole del suelo y atrayéndole hacia sí. Queda paralizado de inmediato. Cae al suelo más lentamente que Jim, oponiendo clara resistencia. De rodillas sus ojos están al nivel de los del niño y ambos se miran con el esfuerzo dibujado en sus rostros.

Jim desvía la mirada hacia su fáser, a escasos veinte centímetros de su nariz. Su mano izquierda está atrapada bajo su cuerpo y su mano derecha tiene un color negruzco nada prometedor y es incapaz de mover ninguna de las dos, ni nada en general.

Spock jadea con el esfuerzo de no ceder ante el poder del niño y es un sonido tan ajeno a él que Jim siente el pánico cerrándole la garganta y la adrenalina dándole las fuerzas necesarias para mover la mano derecha un par de centímetros.

Y otro par. Sudando por su el esfuerzo.

Spock gime, un sonido empapado de dolor, y Jim llega con un último movimiento hasta el fáser, lo reconfigura para matar y dispara.

Después de tres segundos que parecen tres horas el niño cierra los ojos y antes de tocar el suelo ha dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en una forma poco definidia y bastante difícil de mirar.

Jim suelta el fáser y el aire que estaba conteniendo a la vez. Ha sido cuestión de minutos pero siente que podría escribir una puta trilogía al respecto.

-¿Spock?

-Capitán -su voz suena constreñida, tan extraña en él como los jadeos que se esfuerza por contener.

-¿Estás bien?

-Subfuncional.

-¿Puedes moverte?

-Aún no he recuperado las facultades locomotoras básicas.

-Creo que yo sí.

Lo hace con abrumadora lentitud, medio arrastrándose medio gateando hasta él. Spock permanece de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada y las cejas casi rectas en una mueca de dolor peculiar. Es evidente que se esfuerza por mantener la compostura y Jim se pregunta hasta qué punto le resultará incómodo ser visto en un momento tan obvio de debilidad.

Procura tocarle lo mínimo posible cuando desacopla el transmisor de su cinturón.

-¿El tuyo? -pregunta Spock.

-Ni idea -que es mejor que admitir que no lo llevaba con él.

-¿Capitán? -la voz de Sulu responde de inmediato al otro, su tono inestable.

-Informa.

-Muertos. Por todas partes.

-Contacta al puente y que reúnan un equipo completo de investigación y otro de primeros auxilios. Necesito a Bones al pie del transportador cuando lleguemos. Corto y cambio.

-¿Capitán? -Uhura esta vez.

-Informa.

-Han vuelto las luces de emergencia. Parece que algo las estaba... chupando. Al menos esa es la teoría de Scott.

-Tengo media idea de qué podía estar haciéndolo. Trackead nuestra posición y venid a ver esto.

-Sí señor.

Pasan unos segundos sin que suceda nada, la respiración trabajosa de ambos entremezclándose en el silencio.

-Sigues conmigo, ¿verdad Spock?

-Por supuesto.

Spock permanece inmóvil en el suelo, lo que sólo puede significar que sigue sin poder moverse. Jim traga saliva.

-¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Hay varias especies que observan habilidades de distintos niveles para la transformación morfológica.

-¿En serio? ¿Varias?

-Pero el sujeto presente no parece pertenecer a ninguna de ellas.

-Alguna se te estará olvidando.

-Improbable, capitán.

No sabe cómo pero Spock logra desbordar indignación sin cambiar su tono de voz. Jim sonreiría si tuviera fuerzas.

-Pero evidente -dice sólo por chinchar.

-En absoluto. Las posibilidades de que existan otras especies morfocambiantes ronda el treinta y dos por ciento. Si bien he de admitir que el porcentaje desciende en un ochenta y cuatro por ciento en lo que se refiere a especies morfocambiantes sustentadas por absorción de energía cruda y o viva.

Tarda un momento en asimilarlo.

-Se le estaba acabando la energía disponible y decidió probar suerte atrayendo al desayuno.

-Suena factible.

Jim intenta soltar una carcajada que se parece bastante más a una tos atragantada.

-No suena factible en absoluto.

Treinta y cinco bajas. Sería una puta tragedia incluso si la flota no hubiera sido ya reducida a la mitad por el salvaje ataque de Nero. En la situación actual es descorazonador, más inaceptable que nunca. Se siente culpable de que le haga sentir alivio que le haya sucedido a una de las tripulaciones más pequeñas.

-Cabe suponer que proviene del último planeta visitado por la Surprise -continúa Spock, su voz un poco menos forzada-. La información al respecto debe ser actualizada de inmediato. Será interesante estudiar más a fondo este especimen.

-¿Un nuevo juguete que estudiar en el laboratorio, Spock?

-Difícilmente un juguete, capitán.

Poco después llegan Scotty y Uhura, y algo más tarde Sulu y Anderson les encuentran ya de pie. Scotty sujetando a Jim. Jim agarrando a Spock. Spock apoyándose a medias en Uhura, a medias en su capitán.

Se teletransportan a la USS Enterprise y han pasado treinta y dos minutos desde que aparecieran en la USS Surprise. Bones les ladra en dirección a la enfermería y Spock y Jim son más o menos arrastrados hasta allí por dos enfermeros histéricos.

Primera crisis superada. Más o menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este tercer capítulo y bastante más que se ha quedado fuera hace ya meses, creo que en julio. El verano pasó, el otoñó duró lo que tarda en llegar el invierno (que, bueno, técnicamente aún no ha llegado), y aquí estoy, publicándolo mil meses después. La triste realidad es que estoy descontenta con la rapidez con la que avanza todo y la lentitud con la que no sucede nada, y eso es mucho descontento todo junto. Creo que podría beneficiarme de charlar de la historia con alguien interesado en el fandom y en criticar constructivamente mi destructurada forma de escribir (un beta sin mucho esfuerzo, digamos), así que si hay alguna otra fangirl ahí fuera que no dude en hacer señales de humo :)


End file.
